


Gingerbread

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Bucky likes baking. Steve likes to eat.





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First Stucky in the series. Yay!

When Steve passed by the kitchen and stole a gingerbread star, Bucky took a deep breath and didn’t say anything. Not even two minutes after, on his way back to the living room, Steve picked up a coloured Christmas tree. Bucky let that pass. But when not so long after, Steve decided to eat the nicely decorated gingerbread man, Bucky lost it.

“Do you really have to do that?”

With his mouth full, Steve asked, “what? I thought they’re meant for eating.”

Bucky groaned. “Well, at this rate, there won’t be much left to eat.”

Steve grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.”

Steve moved closer to Bucky and hugged him from behind. “But they’re so delicious.” He whispered into his ear then placed a soft kiss on his neck, earning a moan. “Like you.” Another kiss.

Bucky closed his eyes and leant into the touch, dropping the ziplock bag he used for decorating.

Steve was moving his hands up and down his torso, stroking him softly, while peppering Bucky’s exposed neck with kisses. Bucky turned around and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him into a proper open-mouthed kiss. Steve gladly compiled, his tongue skilfully dancing along Bucky’s.

“What you playing at?” Bucky murmured after they broke apart, locking eyes with Steve.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve blinked, but the corners of his mouth tugged up into a small grin.

“Uh-huh.” Bucky’s eyes were searching his face. In the next moment he yelped in surprise when Steve pushed him against the table, only to reach the tray of already decorated cookies. He grabbed a handful of them then darted away, escaping into the living room.

“Last ones, I promise!”

“Steve, I swear to God!” Bucky yelled, though he couldn’t help laughing. Steve was such a dork. Not that it would save him from Bucky’s revenge. But first, he had decorating to do on the gingerbread survivals.


End file.
